Petrova curse
by BitchPlease967
Summary: This is basically Katherine's story but now I've added Elena to the mix, so now they are twins who share the same story. It starts in 1490 in Bulgaria and goes through everything we know so far. It will have Delena and Steferine, terrible summary I know sorry. :)
1. 1490

**Hey guys, okay so this is my new story. It starts in 1490 with the Petrova twins Katerina and Elena and follows there story until they meet the next doppelgänger. There will be Delena and Steferine. Also I don't own Vampire Diaries no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

1490

"Още малко, скъпа... още малко. Напъвай... още малко. Още малко, още малко. Напъвай. Момиче е.(A little more, dearest... a little more. Push... a little more. A little more, a little more. Push! It's a girl.)" Her mother said through her screams. The girl finally breathed and looked up, her tanned face and long wavy dark brown hair drenched in sweat, her brown eyes wide and her mouth open.

"Момиче? Моля те, майко... позволи ми да я видя.(A girl. Please mother... let me see her.)" The girl, Katerina said. She sat up straighter and held out her hands as though expecting, her mother began to pass her over.

"Жено, недей! Какво правиш?(Woman, don't! What are you doing?)" Katerina's father shouted, Katerina looked up at her father and saw her own twin sister Elena looking at his in disbelief.

"Дай ми поне веднъж да я подържа... само веднъж... поне веднъж.(Let me at least hold her once... just once... at least once.)" Katerina begged but she saw the hate and disappointment in her fathers eyes.

"Позор... Позор за нашето семейство!(Forget it... You have disgraced this family!)" He said as he grabbed the baby and began to leave, meaning Katerina began crying.

"Татко, моля те! Не, татко, моля те, не. Не!(Father, please! No, father... No! No!)" She shouted as he left with her mother in tow, Elena ran over and hugged her sister who was crying bad.

"Недей, Катерина. Така е по-добре за нея, Катерина. Така е по-добре за нея.(No Katerina. It's better for her! It's better for her!)" She said even though she was crying, she felt herself that it wasn't right to take her sisters baby without her at least saying goodbye.

"Моля те, моля те не, сестра.(No, sister, please...)" Katerina cried, Elena hugged her tighter and let her own tears fall, so much pain...

"Остави я... остави я, Катерина.(Let her go... let her go, Katerina.)" She managed to keep the crying out of her voice, and heard her own sisters sobs slow slightly.

"моля те.(Please)" That one word broke her heart.

* * *

Katerina fell asleep quite easy that night, still crying and whimpering but better than before so after at least two hours Elena crept out of the bedroom and found her parents downstairs, her father looked angry.

"Татко къде е детето?(Father, where is the child?)" Elena asked, her father turned to her with his eyes anger.

"далеко.(Away)" He said and Elena burned with her own anger, the child gone, impossible.

"Къде?(Where?)" She asked, he glared at her.

"Това няма значение, а утре сестра ти ще изчезнат, както и, Елена.(It does not matter, and tomorrow your sister will be gone as well, Elena.)" He said and Elena paniced, her sister would not leave her.

"Не, тя е дъщеря ти.(No, she is your daughter.)" Elena said, she stepped forward glaring but the man stepped forward and looked down at his own daughter.

"Аз не разполагат с никакви дъщери.(I do not have any daughters.)" He said and Elena chocked back a sob as her father turned away, she stepped forward.

"Татко, моля те...(Father, please...)" Elena said but was ignored, she felt tears leak down her face.

"Искам да се махнеш от дома ми от утре призори ... от България.(I want you out of my house tomorrow at dawn ... from Bulgaria.)" He said harshly and Elena turned and ran to her sister's room, who awoke at the door slamming shut.

* * *

"Трябва да тръгнем, сега.(We have to go now)" Elena said, Katerina seemed to have heard and nodded and began getting ready in no pain and her bleedy wound gone, she explained the story of this red stuff the nurse made her drink just as Elena left and how it healed everything before the wrapped their cloaks around themselves. They managed to steal some money for their father before leaving into the night on two horses from the stables.

"Къде отиваме?(Where are we going?)" Katerina asked, sending a quick look to her sister who had an angry look on her pretty face.

"Англия.(England)"

* * *

**I know it's not good for a first chapter but please review so I know what to do to make it better, please it would be awesome and I'll send anyone cookies through my slightly insane yet clever mind to their mind ;)**

Also I know it's short.


	2. 1492

**Okay so thank you to those people who commented, your all awesome. This chapter is set in 1492, so no delena or steferine yet sorry. Also I don't own Vampire Diaries. Enjoy.**

* * *

1492

"Excuse me." Trevor said as he walked away. Elena turned to her sister and smiled, Katerina smiled back. They had been in England for almost two years when they met Trevor, a man who brought them to someone's party and promised to introduce them to someone very important. They saw him talking to man and then walk their way.

"My dears." Trevor said touching their arms gently. Katerina and Elena turned to face the man.

"Hello." The said together, the man had a strange look on his face but smiled back slightly they waited a while for the man to speak when finally he came out of his stare.

"Forgive me. You both remind me of someone." Elijah said smiling, they smiled.

"Katerina, Elena, may I introduce the lord Elijah." Trevor said introducing them. Elena took his hand and bowed.

"Pleasure, my lord." She said, he kissed her hand and she stepped away. Katerina then placed her own hand into his and bowed.

"The pleasure's mine. Elena." He said looking at her through the corner of his eye, then he kissed Katerina's hand and stepped back.

* * *

They walked past the tables, Elijah with a drink and looking around for someone.

"So where is this mysterious host we've heard so much about?" Katerina asked.

"Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance." Elijah said and pointed to the stairs and sighed, Elena looked at him through her brown eyes.

"Here he is." He said and both girls looked forward, just seeing a head move through the crowd of people.

"Katerina, Elena, may I introduce to you the lord Niklaus." Elijah said as his brother moved forward and stood before them with the same strange look on his face as his brother. The he kissed each girls hand and smiled.

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please. Call me Klaus."

* * *

"From where have you come, Katerina, Elena?" Klaus asked looking at both girls and smiling.

"We're new to town, my lord." Elena said, she didn't miss the way Elijah looked at Klaus and smiled as though they knew something and by the looks of it neither did Katerina.

"They are from Bulgaria." Elijah said.

"Zdravei." Klaus said, Katerina laughed in a polite way and Elena smiled brightly.

"Very good." Katerina said. Klaus looked to Elijah for a moment and then his gaze flickered to the girls.

"Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with Katerina." He said, smiling apologetically to Elena who just smiled back.

"No not at all. Happy Birthday, brother, come Elena." Elijah said walking away with Elena just as Klaus smiled and left with Katerina.

* * *

"You have to chase me!" Elena said as she ran in front of Elijah holding her dress. Elijah ran then stopped sending a look to Katerina who was sat on the bench laughing.

"You're meant to catch me." Elena said as she walked away, Elijah laughed and sat down next to Katerina on the bench.

"But if I catch you, the game will be over." Elijah said back, Elena rolled her eyes and began spinning around making Katerina smile.

"Thank you for entertaining her but you do not have to sit with me." Katerina said, Elijah smiled at her and stayed.

"You looked lonely, so I took pity on you." He said, she smiled at him.

"Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night." Katerina said while looking at Elena who was picking some flowers and grinning.

"Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own." Elijah said while looking at Elena as well.

"He is a very charming man. Hard for anyone to resist, I suppose." Katerina mumbled, she looked down at her lap.

"And yet..." Elijah pressed.

"I know not why he courts me. He seems to not care about me at all." Katerina moaned, she looked at her sister who was walking over, a flower in her hand.

"Many a union has been built on much less." Elijah said looking at her.

"Is it wrong for her to want more?" They both looked up to see Elena there holding her flower and looking at her sister who looked sad.

"Do you have more with Trevor?" Elijah asked Elena who sighed and thought about it.

"Trevor believes that he loves me, but true love is not real unless it's returned. Do you agree?" Elena said, Katerina nodded in agreement.

"I do not believe in love, Elena." Elijah answered, Elena didn't look shocked more like she had expected this answer and began looking at her flower again.

"That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?" Katerina said, Elena looked at her and smiled. Just then Klaus joined them with blood all down his shirt making Elena and Katerina look at him in confusion and Elijah in shock.

"What do I interrupt?" He asked looking around smiling.

"He's returned." Elijah said making Klaus smile at him.

"Long night." He added on, as they all got up.

"What has happened?" Katerina asked her voice thick with worry, Klaus stepped closer and smiled.

"The wrong villager picked a fight at the tavern." He said as he pulled Katerina away sending Klaus and Elena a smile, Katerina looked at them as well with sadness in her eyes. Elijah looked at Elena who looked confused and smiled.

* * *

Elena and Katerina followed Elijah through the halls and watched him go into a room before leaning on the walls outside and listening carefully.

"The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time." They heard Klaus say.

"I have been to see the witches. They believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelgänger of your choice and then we let the other go." They heard Elijah say and turned to look at each other with confused looks.

"What does it matter if she lives or not? She's a means to an end that is all." Klaus said, the girls had to keep their pounding hearts quiet. So one of them would die...

"What, she should die for your gain, what about her sister?" Elijah asked his voice rasing with anger.

"I kill them both brother as they are human. Their life means nothing." Klaus said.

"I beg you to consider this." Elijah begged, the girls could feel tears slipping down there faces.

"Are you so foolish as to care for her?" Klaus asked in an angry voice.

"Of course not." Elijah said quietly. They heard footsteps and began to panic but didn't move.

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel, and we do not care." Klaus said harshly.

"We did once." Elijah said.

"Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned, both Petrovas die." Klaus said, Katerina and Elena then ran. Katerina still clutching the white stone she'd stolen from somewhere.

* * *

The ran fast through the forest, when Katerina fell, they heard noise and hid behind a tree hoping that they wouldn't die.

"They're here. Katerina! Elena! I know you're near, I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are." Elijah shouted. Katerina made to move as though to give up but Elena put her hand over her sister's mouth and shook her head.

"This way. There is more blood over there." They heard Trevor shout and then a whooshing noise as they left. Elena got up and looked then helped Katerina up. They tried to leave but Trevor arrived and pushed them against the tree.

"Head east. I can't lead them astray anymore." He said, looking more at Elena who was still out of breath.

"We can't run anymore." She said back, he stepped away and looked around.

"Never mind. There's a cottage. You'll be safe there. Go now. Go!" He said, they began running again.

They saw the cottage ahead and ran for it knocking on the door.

"Help, please help us." Katerina cried as they carried on banging. The door was opened by an old woman. She began to shut the door when Elena stopped her.

"Please, help us." She said looking at the woman hopefully.

"I don't invite strangers into my home." The woman said, she began to shut the door again but was stopped by Elena again.

"No, Trevor. He said that you'd help us." Elena said, her voice soft a hopefull. She wad about to speak again when a blond woman came to the door.

"Damn him. Always making promises I don't want to keep." She said, they guessed this was Rose, Trevor's friend. She looked at them with wide eyes and then to the woman.

"Let the girl's in. Bring them water and something to eat." She said, the door opened wider and the girls went in and sat on some chairs breathing heavily.

"You must be Rose. Thank you. Trevor said to show you this." Katerina said. She held up the moonstone and Rose looked shocked.

"To prove we are who we say and that you'd help us to freedom." Katerina explained further.

"You stole this from Klaus?" Rose asked her voice full of hate and anger, though there was a hint of fear.

"It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and we made our escape." Katerina said as though it was obvious.

"People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies." Rose said. She stepped forward towards Katerina only to be stopped by Elena who look terrified.

"I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving us aid." She said. Rose looked at her and shock her head.

"I'm risking nothing. At nightfall, I'll bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us all mercy." Rose said as she grabbed them both in one hand and pushed them into a room with a bed.

"No! No!" Katerina shouted but Rose shut the door leaving them in there.

* * *

Food and water were brought in later when Katerina had an idea. She looked to Elena and held up the knife that had come with her food.

"We need to distract her, if she takes us to Klaus we die, our only choice is to become vampires and she will not just turn us so we need her blood, will you do it sister?" Katerina asked. Elena took the knife of her and plunged it into her stomach trying hard not to moan and then Katerina did the same.

Rose entered the room, with rope and something else in her hands. Katerina and Elena laided on the bed with the wounds.

"It's nightfall. Time to go." Rose said before noticing the blood on their clothes.

"When did this happen?" She asked both of them as they moved and moaned.

"In the woods, we tripped." Elena said. Rose glared at her and placed the stuff down on the bed.

"It's a lie, I would have smelled it." Rose growled. She noticed the knife in Katerina's hand and her eyes went wide, she took it off her.

"We'd rather die than go back to Klaus. Please, just let us die." Katerina said, she sent a quick look to Elena who was trying to hide the hopefulness out of her eyes.

"If you die then Trevor dies with you." She said before biting her wrist and shoving it into Katerina's mouth and then biting her other wrist and shoving it into Elenas mouth, both girls reluctantly drinking. The Trevor arrived, Rose took her wrist from the girls who were struggling.

"Where is she?" He asked. Rose rushed over to him and pushed him against the wall leaving the girls with rope.

"You have set us both on the path of death. I only hope Klaus sees the honor in returning them girls to him." Rose said her eyes anger.

"He will sacrifice Elena and her sister." He said his voice soft.

"Then so be it!" Rose growled at him.

"I love her, Rose" Trevor said as though it answer many questions.

"He'll kill you. He won't stop until he has all of our heads." Rose said, she let go of him and stepped back.

"Then we shall run until we die." He said. They heard noise in the other room and ran to see what had happened only to see Katerina and Elena had hanged themselves. They were dead.

* * *

Katerina and Elena woke up on the bed with sore throats, they looked up and saw Rose and Trevor standing over the bed with the old woman at the door.

"What did you do, Elena? I would have helped you live." Trevor said. Elena rubbed her neck and looked at him.

"You would have helped us run. That was never going to be enough." Elena snapped. They both stood up and looked around.

"It was enough for me." He said sending her a look.

"Do you not see, Trevor? She used you to help them escape and me to turn them. Klaus will see our role in this." Rose said gesturing to them with a look of hatred.

"And for that we're sorry." Katerina said not looking sorry at all.

"As am I…. for this." Rose said as she rushed towards Katerina with a stake but Elena grabbed the old woman and the stake hit her in the shoulder instead. Rose growled and raised the stake to Elena who wasn't covered but Elena grabbed the woman again, who was staked again but this time in the other shoulder. Both girls drank the old woman's blood before Katerina looked up.

"Please understand." Katerina said, Elena stopped drinking as well and looked at them with slight guilt in her eyes.

"You have just signed our death sentence." Rose said her voice full of fear.

"Better you die than we." Katerina said before they took of with their super speed after throwing the old woman into Trevor's arms.

* * *

They rode through the familiar streets of Bulgaria to their childhood home on horses. They kept their cloaks up as they did not want to be seen. They got off their horses when they arrived to see dead people outside, covered in blood, both panicking they ran inside to see her father dead and pinned against the wall making them gasp before they see their mother laid on the bed dead. They both began to cry other her and their hearts filled with hatred at Klaus.

"No, no, no mama. No!"

* * *

**Ok so there you go. Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad. :)) Goodnight people! :))**


	3. 1864

**Ahhh finally we get to the Delena and Steferine part of the story. Elena is a mix between herself and Katherine and Katherine is a bit nicer. Please enjoy this part of the story, enjoyyy :)) Also I do not own Vampire Diaires. Sad :(**

* * *

1864, Virginia, Mystic Falls

They sat in carriage which rocked as it got closer to its destination. Elena looked over at Katerina, now Katherine and smiled then at their hand maid Emily Bennet,

"Tell me again why the Salvatores have opened their home to us." Katherine said looking at Elena who smiled and looked thoughtful.

"As I recall our house burnt down with our family and servants inside and only you, Emily and I managed to escape, apparently the word got out and The Salvatores thought wise that we stay with them while we rebuild our lives, also I heard they have two sons..." Elena said before giggling slightly. Katherine giggled as well, they both enjoyed having people to play with and forever in their debt, it came in useful when you have an 800 year old vampire after you.

Elena looked out of the window as the carriage began to slow, she saw a man stood outside of a beautiful white house with two servants just beside the pillar.

As the carriage stopped a man came and opened the door, Elena gripped his hand and stepped out, followed by Katherine and Emily, the twins approached Stefen with a look of mischief.

"You must be Miss Pierce and Miss Pierce." Stefen said laughing slightly, Katherine approached him first and held out her hand which he kissed.

"Please, call me Katherine." She said in a seductive voice, then Elena stepped forward and offered her hand which he took as well.

"And me Elena."

* * *

Elena watched them from inside and smiled. His brother was a beautiful man and she felt something for him not that she would tell Stefen that, though he seemed more taken with her sister.

"Wait. Where did you learn this game?" Stefen asked his brother, Damon, she thought it was.

"Camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch." Damon said as he through the ball and Stefen caught it. Katherine came up beside Elena and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?" Stefen asked as they began playfully struggling for the ball when Katherine walked out with Elena beside her.

"Who needs rules? Mind if we join you?" Katherine asked as she stood in front of Stefen, Elena stood near Damon and smiled as she realised both Stefen and Katherine were smitten for each other.

"Uh, well, you could, uh- you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough." Stefen said mainly to her, even though he sent a quick look to Elena who was smiling.

"Somehow, I think that you play rougher." Katherine said, sending a look to Elena who got the idea and moved to behind Stefen when Katherine snatched the ball and threw it to her and they both began to run throwing the ball to each other.

"Why are you just standing there? They are girls who clearly wants to be chased. If you don't do it, I will." Damon said before they both began running after the laughing girls.

* * *

Damon watched her through the open door, she wrapped something around her wrist.

"Mr Salvatore spying on a lady is a sign of very poor manners." She said as she looked at him through her mirror, he stepped through the door as she slid sideways on her stool.

"My apologies Miss Elena." He said, he didn't know how but he just knew it was Elena and not Katherine.

"But since your here, my corset strings seem to be knotted... I wonder if you could undo them." She said with a mischievous little smile. Damon smiled at her and placed his hat down.

"Of course." He said his voice slightly higher than normal. He walked over and Elena stood up and walked in front of the mirror, he gently moved her curls over one shoulder and she leaned back into him.

"Will you miss me while of defending the south?" She asked, her voice soft. He looked into the mirror of them both and so did she.

"I shall." Damon whispered back.

"Then I hope you will hurry back... for I will be lonely with you away." She said slightly louder.

"I would think Stefen should be company enough." He said back, her brown eyes grew slightly wider. She turned around and frowned.

"He is smitten for my sister...so promise me you will return quickly." She said, her voice soft and her hands on either side of his face stroking it.

"I promise." He said and she smiled.

* * *

Stefen chased Elena and Katherine through the garden maze, Katherine laughed when Elena reached the statue before them but stopped when she did as well, Stefen stopped running and smiled.

"Ha! I win. What's my prize?" Elena asked a bright smile on her face.

"What would you like it to be?" A voice said and they all turned to see Damon sat smiling at Elena who smiled shyly back. Katherine noticed and grinned.

"They extended your leave?" Stefen asked smiling.

"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Damon said, Stefen laughed.

"Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." Stefen said before walking over and hugging him grinning.

"Well, this works out wonderfully for us." Katherine said grinning, she turned to her sister who just smiled before turning her gaze back to Damon.

"How's that, miss Katherine?" Damon asked though he was looking at Elena.

"Now we have both of you here to keep us entertained. First and foremost, we will need someone to escort us to the founder's ball." Katherine said rasing an eyebrow at them.

"With pleasure. I would be honored." Damon/Stefen said. Damon staring at Elena who bit her lip and Stefen looking at Katherine.

"The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to our rescue. How will we ever choose?" Elena said, she had caught on with Katherine's idea even though she knew that Katherine had already chose. They linked arms and walked away smiling.

* * *

"Look who found his dancing shoes...ah no touching Mr Salvatore those are the rules." Katherine said when Stefen reached in for a kiss, Stefen smiled at her.

"I thought you didn't believe in rules?" He asked. Katherine laughed slightly and moved in a circle with him.

Katherine and Stefen danced smiling at each other. Elena watched as Damon watched with a frown on his face, she walked over smiling.

"Green is not a good colour on you Mr Salvatore." She said, then she took a drink, Damon looked down at her about to argue but saw who it was and sighed.

"I am not in envy, I just wish I had someone to dance with Miss Elena." He said and Elena bit her lip because he did have someone to dance with, her. But he never asked and so she had to attend alone.

"You did Damon or were you forgetting me?" She asked harshly, he looked down at her confused before holding out his hand which she took and they danced until that end of the song.

* * *

"Everyone will you please join me and raising your glasses to my good friend George Lockwood. George, thank you for so bravely defending the south." Damon said. Elena smiled at him and went to join Katherine and Stefen.

"My honor Mr. Salvatore. After all, someone had to do it." George said laughing, Damon joined in chuckling. Katherine, Elena and Stefen were drinking when Henry came over with an urgent look in his eyes.

"Can we have a word Miss Katherine, Miss Elena?" He asked. Elena and Katherine sent a look to Stefen who was looking at them in confusion.

"Grab a glass Henry. It's a celebration." Katherine said, drinking for her own cup.

"Please, Miss Katherine." He said. Katherine nodded and her and Elena walked away into the hall with him and waited.

"I looked about those attacks from the other night. It wasn't vampires." Henry told them. Elena smiled as did Katherine.

"That's good news, Henry. That means there's nothing to worry about." Elena said but Henry's face stayed scared as though it was not good news.

"I'm afraid you don't understand. Those folks were turned apart in ways I've never seen before." He said and both girls looked panicked.

"Then… it won't be long before the founders drop an investigation." Katherine said, she looked into the room and sighed.

"We'll leave town immediately. I'll tell the others." Henry said about to leave when Katherine held his arm.

"Relax, Henry. This town is our home and the vampires are my family. I will not let anything happen to us." She said, then she looked at George Lockwood.

* * *

Katherine stood alone smiling and watching people dance when George Lockwood joined her.

"She's all alone. This is mean I can finally have you all to myself?" He asked, she sent him a look of dislike. She saw her sister watching from afar and nodded in a way that meant I can handle myself and she nodded back.

"Your father has done himself." Katherine commented.

"Knowing my father, he wants to throw a founder's party every year ." George said, he looked over at Elena who was talking with Stefen and Damon about something.

"I must admit I'm rather surprised that you'd come looking for me." Katherine said lightly and George turned to look at her with a smile.

"Because you and your sister are the ropes in the Salvatore's brother's war?" He asked with amusement in his voice and Katherine turned to face him.

"No, because I'm a vampire who could kill you in your sleep." She said looking at him with an amused expression, he looked back and blinked and pretended to look shocked.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked. Katherine rolled her eyes and looked at him dead serious.

"Relax, George. I know you know my secret." She said as though it was obvious.

"This conversation is over." He said beginning to leave but she grabbed his arm, making it look gentle but it was really like it was made out of steel.

"And I know your secret too and I know that you are extra strong, only not as strong." She said, she released him and smiled and he looked shocked.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked and she smiled again as though it was obvious.

"You think that I would settle into a town without knowing my enemies? Just count your blessings lucky that my sister does not know." She told him, he looked around before turning to her.

"What do you want?" He asked and she smiled at him.

* * *

Stefen and Katherine made their way up the stairs. Stefen held out his hand for her when they reached the top and smiled.

"How long do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls?" He asked, she smiled at him and they continued to walk to her door.

"As long as I'm wanted... your father has been very kind to give me shelter." She told him still smiling as she walked towards her door.

"How could we not... losing most of your family in the fire... I'm grateful you and your sister made it out of Atlanta." He said following her and smiling. She smiled and turned around to face him.

"So I gather I'm wanted?" She asked using her seductive smile.

"Ah... very much so." Stefen said grinning like a love struck idiot. He chuckled afterwards and Katherine gave her own little chuckle. There seemed to be pause and then Stefen sighed.

"Uh...I know we've only know each other for a short while, and I know I'm in competion for your affections, but...er...I've never met a woman quite like you...I...er...I look at you and I see and angel, I touch your skin my entire body ignites, I kiss you and I know that I'm...I'm falling in love." He said before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips, Katherine gasped and pulled away, Stefen smiled.

"I am in love with you." He said.

"Theres just so much you don't know about me Stefen." Katherine said, shaking her head slightly but he just looked at her and smiled.

"What more to learn in love?" He asked laughing slightly.

"I must say goodnight." Katherine said turning around, her expression careful.

"Have I upset you?" Stefen asked making Katherine face him with furrowed eyebrows.

"No, you haven't upset me, you've just surprised me...until tomorrow." She said turning and entering her room.

* * *

Elena listened from her own room, tears falling down her cheeks. She wanted someone to tell her that, she hadn't found love in over 300 years and it hurt that her sister got it and might throw it away. She turned away from the door only to be pushed back in and kissed by Damon, she pushed him away.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked. She liked Damon but she wasn't in the mood for anyone right now...well...

She moved away towards her bed and he turned around to face her.

"I told you I'd come." He said, she turned to him a strange look on her face.

"Well I'm tired, Damon, you should go." She said softly but Damon only moved closer.

"Did my little brothers confession to your sister upset you?" He asked her while he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. She gently pulled it away and glared at him.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop." She said, he raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Do you not want my love?" He asked, she looked at him and then looked down, of course she did, she would love it.

"Yes it is Damon but I'm tired... please go rest, I will see you tomorrow." She said using her compulsion. He smiled at her kissed her hand and began to leave.

"Night Elena." He said walking out smiling at her, she smiled back.

* * *

Katherine and Stefen were kissing on the bed, his shirt was off and she was in her corset and petty coat. She straddled him and continued kissing him, he sat up with her so her legs were around his waist. He slowly began kissing her neck which made her breath heavily, then he took her face into his hands and smiled.

"I will love you forever." He said before kissing her neck again, she sighed.

"Forever is a very long time we have." She said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Not long enough." Stefen said back slowly moving his from her face. He carried on kissing her and she could feel herself slowly changing. The veins in her eyes were able to be seen and her fangs grew and she hissed slightly. Stefens face grew scared but Katherine didn't care she grabbed his hair and moved his neck to the side before bitting him and feeding.

Emily tightened the corset and Katherine breathed in. Stefen slowly woke up, he blinked and then turned onto his back before sitting up and touching his neck, Katherine saw him through the mirror and smiled.

* * *

"Good morning." She said in her seductive voice and Stefen looked at her. Elena sighed and began to take her hands of the mirror.

"Leave the room please." Katherine said to Emily while looking at Stefen.

"Your upset." Katherine said as Emily left. Stefen looked at Katherine his mouth open slightly, he looked confused as she got closer.

"Your face it was like a demon." Stefen said, Katherine walked around the bed until she was next to it.

"But you not afraid." She said as she got even closer. Stefen stared moving backwards his face now looking afraid.

"Get away from me...get away." He said trying to move but Katherine smiled.

"It doesn't change the way you feel about me...you will not tell anyone." She compelled him, he began to talk but she placed a finger to his lips.

"We will go on exactly as we have." She said as she still compeld him.

"Yes, we will go on ." He said in a dreamy voice, she chuckled at him and shook her head.

"You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefen...no rules." She said, he still looked at her confused but he didn't say anything.

* * *

Katherine and Elena, well she just watched, played that strange game with the balls with the eldest Salvatore. Damon and Stefen walked over and their father turned to them.

"I'm losing over here...again." He said, laughing slightly, Katherine bowed to them and Elena smiled at them from the tree she was leaning against.

"She's good...I most believe they genuinely likes him." Damon said looking at Katherine then at Elena and smiling.

"Perhaps they do." Stefen said looking at Katherine and then Damon.

"Please they know father would have them killed if he know the truth." He was still smiling at Elena who was know biting her lip, she turned to watch her sister as her and Mr Salvatore turned away and she rubbed his back.

"Not if we talk to him, explain how we feel, he can help us keep them safe." Stefen said smiling like it was a brilliant idea, Damon turned to him and didn't notice that Elena had heard what he said.

"Have you gone mad? No, no father would drive a stake in each of them himself." Damon said. Katherine and Elena sent each other a quick look, Elena saw Stefen look at them over Damons shoulder and glared slightly.

"That's not true, we can trust him." Stefen said, he was been naïve, Damon placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"No, no not with this, now please promise me you won't tell him Stefen." Damon said, Stefen looked down as though it was a hard choice to make, he then looked to Katherine who looked back with a look that meant she knew and you should promise.

"I promise."

* * *

Elena stood over Damon as he laid on the floor, pretending to cry. He smiled at her and she smiled back, her kind little smile. She heard a carriage head her way and a pressed her finger to her lips signalling him to be quiet and stay still. She stood up and began running over, her beautiful face upset.

"Please...please help him." The carriage stopped and she smiled to herself then made her face sad again. The man got out and she ran over grabbing him by the arms and looking incredibly upset.

"Please, my husband, he's been hurt, please help him." She cried, the man ran over and the carriage door opened.

"What you two doing out here in the middle of night?" The man asked and Elena smiled.

"It's not safe." He added afterwards, she stepped forward and let her face change.

"No Sir, it's not safe." She jumped forward and bit into his neck, draining him of his blood, the man groaned as he fell to the floor which made the man looking at Damon turn around. He turned back forward only to be met by Elena who drained his blood before shoving him away. She turned to face Damon with a small smile on her face and guilt in her eyes.

"And that's how it's done." She said softly. Damon got up slowly looking at the bodies.

"What happens to the bodies?" He asked and Elena seemed to hesitate and bit her lip but Damon looked at her and she knew he wanted to know.

"I will take them to the woods and the other animals with finish them off." She breathed out, she looked away as though Damon thought she was disgusting but truth was this was his idea, he wanted to become like her so he could be with her and he claimed he needed to know how to feed, but as he looked around nervously and his eyes were wide, Elena had second thoughts.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" She asked softly, the care and love clear in her voice. He looked at her and nodded though she still wasn't sure he was, she stepped forward.

"I'm ready...I want you to turn me." He said, half smiling and she tilted her head and frowned but didn't say anything.

"When it's time." She said, she knew if he wanted it he needed more time and now he wasn't fully ready. Damon nodded again and she looked down.

"Kiss me." He said lifting up her face, she tried to wipe of the blood but he stopped her and leaned and kissed her.

* * *

Elena giggled as she came up from the covers, she felt so peaceful and happy.

"What are you doing? Stop it." Elena said through giggling, Damon came up beside her without a t-shirt and his arm around her waist, he was also smiling.

"Make me." He said as he kissed her shoulder, she turned around and straddled him, pining his wrist down and her face changed into her 'demon' one. She let go of his wrist and he smiled and put a hand on her face which she leant into and let her face change to her normal one as someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Elena asked and turned to see Emily there smirking, she got of Damon shyly.

"Excuse me Miss Elena, Miss Pearl is here to see you." She said still smirking, Elena sent a look to Damon who was looking at her.

"I'll be down soon, please ask her to wait, thank you Emily." Elena said politely. Emily smiled and left the room. Elena turned to see Damon on her side and smiled at him.

"Fun's over." She whispered and he pouted which made her smile.

"No." He whispered back making her bit her lip, he leaned in and kissed her making her smile.

* * *

Elena and Katherine walked down the stairs and smiled at seeing Pearl at the bottom waiting for them.

"Good to see you Pearl." Katherine said, Pearl looked at little on edge and seemed eager to get outside.

"Perhaps we could talk outside." Pearl said, Katherine nodded and walked down behind Elena.

"Emily, would you please tell the Mr Salvatores that we've stepped away?" Elena asked, Emily smiled and nodded and walked away. The three other woman went outside and began walking.

"How do you plan on staying with the Salvatores?" Pearl asked, Katherine gave her a quick look before looking at Elena, who looked at Pearl.

"People talk, that you're both carrying on with both brothers, it doesn't help the situation."

"The Salvatores have been kind to take us in, as far as anyone here knows, my sister and me arr poor orphan girls from Atlanta who lost their family in the fires." Katherine said, Pearl smiled slightly.

"A match you lit no doubt." Pearl said looking at Katherine who giggled and then Elena who smiled. They both stopped walking and faced each other.

"Honey please be carefull!" Pearl shouted of their shoulders to her daughter, Annabel, who was walking towards a horse.

"Honaria Fell came by the apothecary yesterday with a case of this elixir." Pearl said as she took a bottle from her purse.

"She asked that it be sold at a reduced rate." She said still holding out the bottle, Elena seemed to get it and looked away back to Annabel and missed the knowing smile Pearl sent her way.

"I don't follow." Katherine said, Elena turned back and looked to her sister who was looking at Pearl.

"Try it." Pearl said handing Katherine the little bottle, she took it and opened it smelling first before pouring it onto her wrist and gasping as it burnt her.

"What in hell?" She said out confused.

"Vervain." Pearl said, Katherine looked up at her.

"Why's there vervain...they know." She said, it was clear now, she looked at Elena who looked back.

"They're trying to find us and they're getting crafty about it." Pearl said.

"The towns people injusting vervain, well that's inconvenient." Katherine said as she handed Pearl the vervain elixir back.

"It might be time for us to move on again." Pearl said rasing one eyebrow slightly.

"No. We like it here, we're not interested in leaving just yet." Elena said, her voice low and dangerous so that no one questioned, her sister nodded in agreement.

"Can we go mama? Is something wrong?" Annabel asked as she ran towards them, they shook their heads and smiled at her.

* * *

Elena ran through the forest laughing with Damon following her.

"Where are we going?" He asked her running while holding a light, his face was lit up with a beautiful smile as was Elena and anyone could tell they were in love.

"Everywhere!" She shouted back making him grin even bigger.

"Wait for me, I want to come with you." He said before tripping over slightly. He pushed her against a tree and she was laughing her brown eyes glowing and happy.

"Why must you always run from me?" He asked, she smiled shyly and looked him in the eye.

"Because I know you will always chase." She whispered, he looked over her face.

"Then let me chase you forever...will you feed me your blood?" He asked her.

"I will not feed you Damon." She took a pin from her hair and cut herself, Damon looked at it.

"If you want it take it...it is your choice to make." She said, she hoped he would, she loved him and she would give him anything and now he wanted her blood. She smiled at him when she bent down and began to drink making her eyes roll back a little.

* * *

"He bought large volumes of the vervain elixir." Pearl said as she walked past the counter towards Katherine, Elena and Damon.

"Did he try to put his hands on you again?" Katherine asked, sending a look to Elena who smiled.

"Doesn't he always?" Pearl asked smiling. Damon looked confused and turned to Elena who smiled at him and understood.

"She's saving herself for Johnathan Gilbert." Elena explained, Damon looked a little less confused but more awkward.

"I'm beyond saving we know that." She said rasing an eyebrow at Elena who grinned back, Katherine chuckled and so did Pearl.

"How can you be so calm? There getting closer to you everyday." Damon said mainly looking at Elena with worry in his eye, she looked back and breathed, he was right.

"We're the respectable ladies of Mystic Falls, thanks to Emily we walk the streets in daylight, no one will ever suspect us." Katherine said looking at Damon. Damon seemed to calm and looked back at Pearl who was looking at him with worry.

"Not unless a human tells them." Pearl said. Elena looked at her in anger that she suggest such a thing and Damon looked at her in disbelief.

"I'd sooner die." He said and Elena tightened her grip on his arm, best not say things like that around vampires she though.

"And soon enough you will." Katherine muttered, her voice low enough that Damon didn't hear but Elena did and she sent her sister a glare but Katherine just stuck her tongue out. Damon didn't notice the interaction but kissed Elena when she turned back to him.

"Miss Fell is approaching." Someone said from the door and Elena and Damon broke apart.

* * *

"A gift." Katherine said holding up the necklace, Stefen looked at it from the bed and sighed.

"From who?" He asked, he knew it wasn't from his brother as he was with Elena.

"From Emily actually." She said as Stefen sat up on the bed and Katherine began to walk towards him.

"And when will you stop worrying about other men." She said, she knew thats what was up, she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I want you all to myself." He said still smiling. Katherine smiled and began pulled on her silk robe.

"Just as others want me but I'm the one who gets to make all the rules." She said smirking now instead.

"And why is that?" Stefen asked as he watched her pull on the silk.

"Because I'm spoiled." She said stepping closer to him.

"Yes you are." He said back reaching out to her still smiling, she began to lean forward on him making him go back onto the bed.

"And selfish." She said getting quieter, she pushed him back and began running a hand down his chest.

"And because I can do this." She began kissing up his chest until she reached his throat where she let her face change and bit him , she began drinking until she pulled away coughing and fell of the bed muttering vervain once.

"What?" Stefen asked, his father came in.

"Go get the sheriff and tell him we have two vampires." He said, Stefen was about to argue but ran anyway.

They came and tied stuff over each girls mouth and vervain rope around their hands, they'd began to carry Elena when Damon came running in.

"No don't take her." He said while trying to reach her only to be held back by his father, who pushed him against the door.

"Do you know what they'll do to you if they brand you a sympathizer...you'll be killed along with them." His father said struggling to hold him, Damon turned to him with an angry face and grabbed his collar.

"Then let me be killed." He said harshly, they carried on this fight until Stefen came.

* * *

Elena and Katherine layed in the carriage, they could hear people talking and the door open and another vampire be thrown in.

"Over here, there's another one, come with me." They heard Stefen shout, they looked at each other and knew, they were trying to be saved, their plan was ruined. They heard something been punched and then the locks been fiddled with. The were both pulled out and laid on the floor. Damon took the mask of Elena and began undoing the rope when he was shot, she watched him fall and die, then Stefen was shot, she whispered I love you Damon one last time and knew Katherine had done the same.

* * *

They watched from above as Stefen opened his eyes and Damon sat by the lake. They felt guilty but Klaus was coming they needed to seem like they'd died, so they watched the boys turn, hoping this day they would have been with them. Stefen started panicking, he clutched at his shirt noticing the blood and dripped it ok to find no wound, then he noticed the ring on his finger and frowned.

"Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago." Emily said as she walked up the stairs towards him.

"Where am I?" He asked, looking at her.

"The Quarry, just north of town." She said placing the clothes onto the floor next to him before standing up.

"My brother and I brought you here last night, we found dead in the woods." She said, Stefen sat up a little straighter looking around.

"Where's Damon?" He asked, Emily looked over his head to the lake and nodded, Stefen turned around to see his brother shirtless stretched out.

"Am I a...am i a..." He didn't finish because Emily understood the question.

"Not yet, you're in transition." She answered, her eyes sad.

"But how I never..." Stefen looked confused.

"You had Katherine's blood in your system when you died." Emily said as though it was obvious, which it was.

"What no I never..." Stefen protested.

"Shes been compelling you to drink it for weeks Stefen." Emily explained, Stefen looked down before at Emily again.

"And Damon?" He asked.

"No compulsion necessary, he drank from Elena willingly." Emily said looking at Damon over Stefens head. Stefen stood up and walked over to Damon who was still sat by the lake.

"Woke up last night I didn't know where I was...I went to the church and I watched them dragged them both inside...then they set fire to it and the whole church went up into flames...killed them Stefen...they're gone." He said and Stefen looked down ashamed of himself and his need to tell him father.

Stefen brought the water back and sat down next to Damon who was throwing rocks into the water.

"I bet Jonathan Gilbert has told father by now...don't know how he took the news that were dead." He said placing his t-shirt in the bucket and then pulling it out.

"As if he cares...he betrayed us." Damon said doing the same, he looked at Stefen who looked back before looking away.

"He thought he was protecting us Damon, he thought he was protecting the town." Stefen said though he didn't really know if he believed it. Damons face scrunched up then and he moaned.

"The sun hurts my eyes." He said. Stefen looked at him and smiled slightly.

"That's a part of it... muscle aches... the sick feeling... Emily said it's out bodies pushing us to feed, to complete the transitions." Stefen said. Damon went back to scrubbing his t-shirt.

"That's not going to happen." From her hiding spot Elena sobbed, he would rather die then live, she would have run to him but Katherine held her back.

"Is that you choice then? You'd die instead?" Stefen asked, Damon looked at him in confusion.

"Isn't it yours, this was all to be with Elena but she's gone, I want it over." He said, Elena held back a sob as did Katherine who looked guilty but didn't say anything.

* * *

**Okay there you, please review, pretty please with a shirtless Damon on top! ;) **


	4. The Return

_**OK**_** so this is set during S02E01 The Return. Elena's back and its all good with her but with Katherine not so much. Also I know I haven't uploaded in a while sorry. Also I don't own Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

"Hello_ Elena." A voice said and Elena turned to see Emily stood there, she grinned before pain came to her head and she fell to the floor. Katherine came behind her and smirked before kicking her sister._

_"I would have been better without you, now die." Then they left and vanished making Elena sit up in wonder._

* * *

Then she woke up and wondered. She knew her sister was back in Mystic Falls and she knew that Damon knew she wasn't dead. Elena had watched as Katherine had kissed Damon and now she knew he'd realised, she stepped out of the forest just as Damon and Elaine got out of the car and they saw her. His face frowned and Elaine's shocked. Elaine looked a lot like Elena except her hair was dead straight and her eyes slightly lighter and less wise.

"Elena?" Damon asked and Elena nodded and they hugged. Elaine smiled, she knew somehow that Elena had never been a real danger, she knew that much from the notes Elena had left her. They walked up to the door and Elaine invited Elena in and they saw Stefan on the floor. But he stood up once he saw Elena and tried to go for her before realising who it was.

"Stefan?" Elena asked her voice soft.

"Elena." He smiled at her, everyone knew Elena never meant harm, her face said as much. She never played games like Katherine did and she told you the truth she'd even managed to leave a note for Damon in the tomb explaining everything.

"What happened?" Elaine asked.

"Katherine happened." Elena said. The boys went to the kitchen while Elena and Elaine talked to each other before going upstairs to speak to Jeremy.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked leaning on the surface.

"No." Stefan answered his face puzzled.

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance." Damon said smirking.

"She said she fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?" Stefan asked, Damon's smirk fell of his face and he looked around.

"She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight." Just then Elena walked in eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face.

"She's telling Jeremy, she can't lie to him anymore." Elena explained when Elaine didn't come in.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked, even he could see there was something wrong.

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better for you guys and then my sister whom I haven't seen in nearly 150 years comes back and killed people, it hurts." Elena said, Stefan placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"I know. We all did." Stefan said. Elena nodded before the sadness left her eyes and she looked angry.

"Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?" Elena asked, she looked to Damon who shrugged but was smiling slightly.

"Move." He suggested.

"Very helpful, thank you." Elena said with a small smile before sitting down and sighing.

"Katherine wants her dead; there's zero you can do about it; she would be dead but she's not. So clearly she has other plans." Elena explained her face in thinking mode.

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" Stefan asked Damon who looked at the real Elena who looked back.

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We... kissed." Damon said, he looked away from Elena who actually looked upset.

"And you thought it was me?" She asked, Damon looked to her seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan asked his old feelings for Katherine beginning to show.

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go." Damon puckered up his lips and made noises and Stefan used super speed to him only for Damon to super speed to Elaine who had just come into the living room.

"Don't be obvious, Stefan." Damon said, Stefan started towards Damon only to be stopped by a frowning Elena.

"Stefan wait, he kissed Katherine believing it was me. You have Elaine now so don't mess that up, my bitch of a sister is not worth the pain. But we don't have time for this guys." Elena said, she still looked hurt so Stefan gave in.

"Later." Stefan muttered and shrunk back when Elena glared at him.

"John must know something. There has to be a reason Katherine tried to kill him." Elaine said commenting in, she walked around the sofa and stood beside Elena.

"She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know." Elena said, looking at everyone with her arms folded looking bored.

"No, actually Elaine's right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk." Stefan said looking at Elaine towards the end who nodded.

"I've got a better idea." Damon said looking proud.

"What's that?" Elaine asked looking at him.

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch. See you." Damon said beginning to leave and not noticing the smirk on Elena's face.

"Is that smart?" Elaine asked mainly looking at Elena who was still smirking but now next to Damon.

"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move." Elena explained still smirking.

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan asked them hoping for some flaw in their little plan.

"Stake her; rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see." Damon answered back.

* * *

Katherine was out on the porch when Bonnie came out and smiled and walked over to her clearly thinking she was Elaine.

"Oh my god! Damon drives me crazy. He's walking around like he's a hero for healing Caroline when it's his fault all of this happened in the first place." Bonnie groaned and looked to Katherine.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. What Damon's done is just awful." Katherine answered in a soft voice, sounding just like Elaine.

"Okay, better. Hateful Damon moment over." Bonnie touched her arm and realised it wasn't Elaine and she needed to get out of there.

"I've got to find Tyler and pay my respects. I'll be back." Bonnie said hurrying of.

"Okay." Katherine answered. Bonnie walked into a room and called Elaine who was speaking to Elena.

"Hello?" Elaine answered, Elena instantly knew something was wrong and waved to Elaine before hurrying to the Lockwood mansion.

"Elaine? Where are you?" Bonnie asked getting worried.

"Bonnie, I know I'm late. I'm getting in the car now. I'll be there in 5." Elaine hung up. Bonnie spun around and was met with Katherine making her gasp.

"We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine." She said holding out her hand only to be denied.

"I know who you are." Bonnie said. Katherine smiled unaware of the fact that her sister wasn't far away.

"Of course you do. You're the best friend right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elaine's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline, and then there's you, the vampire-hating Bennett witch. Did I do good?" Katherine asked. Bonnie tried to leave the room only to be blocked, she then tried a spell which Katherine pretended to be hurt before laughing and standing up.

"I've been around a long time Bonnie; you're gonna have to do better than that." Katherine comments before grabbing Bonnie by the throat and pushing her against the wall and vamping out. Bonnie opened the door and tried to expose her only Katherine's face went back to normal.

"Nice." Katherine said, only to notice Stefan outside the doorway.

"Katherine." Stefan said and Katherine smiled seductively.

"Stefan." She said back.

"Leave her alone." Stefan commanded.

"Okay." She released Bonnie and left the room tracing a finger on his chest as she walked past and he followed her to the main room unaware that her sister was in the same room glaring at her.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked, Katherine grabbed a drink of a tray and smiled.

"After the way you treated me last night, I thought that a public place would be less violent." Katherine said back.

"You're taking this a little far, don't you think? Elaine could walk in at any moment." Stefan said trying to be reasonable.

"Mmm, but that's part of the fun, Stefan. Elena's here, somewhere. I've been avoiding her." She said looking around with a cherry in her mouth before seeing Matt and taking it out.

"Hey guys." Matt said as he walked up to them.

"Hey Matt. I heard that Caroline is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved." Katherine said faking to be Elaine again and nailing it.

"I am. Thanks Elaine." He said before leaving making Katherine smile.

"Uh! His eyes are so blue!" She moaned and grinned looking at Stefan who was looking at her in disgust.

"You need to leave now." Stefan said.

"You're hurting my feelings, Stefan. Damon was much happier to see me, then again he thought I was my sister so..." She said.

"Katherine, I'm not doing this with you." Stefan said his arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay, how about we don't have a couple's fight in front of all of your friends? Walk with me." Katherine suggested.

"Just tell me what you're doing here." Stefan said his face hard.

"Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?" Katherine asked, Stefan felt like he could melt at that smile before he reminded himself of what she did.

"What game are you playing?" He asked even though there was a small smile on that face.

"Why, you want to play with me?" Katherine asked, their was suddenly a new light in her eyes.

"I don't know. How can I play if I don't know the rules?" Stefan asked leaning in closer to her and she smiled.

"No rules, Stefan. Don't you remember? No rules." Suddenly Stefan was sent back years ago when he loved her and his heart ached before he was back. Katherine walked out of the room before looking back at him and holding out her hand. Stefan walked towards her making her smile and turn around, still holding her hand out until Stefan walked right past making her drop her hand follow him.

* * *

Elena watched as Elaine, Jenna and Jeremy got out of the car and began walking up. She knew Elaine had seen her and she made a gesture to get them inside so she could talk to Damon.

"Looks like the whole town has turned out." Jenna said.

"Yeah. Well he is ... he was the mayor." Elaine said in confusion still looking at Elena and nodding when she finally got the message.

"Why don't they save it for the funeral?" Jeremy asked, he had also seen Elena and glared at her only to receive a glare from Elaine.

"That's what people do. The Lockwoods were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick; we'll drop off the food and pay our respects and go." Jenna answered and they walked in almost to the door.

"In and out? It sounds like a plan" Jeremy said as they all walked in and Elena came out and stood next to Damon.

"Hey, how are you doing?" She asked him, he looked at her before turning back to face the front.

"Great Elena. Walking on the sunshine, thanks for asking." He answered back sarcastically making Elena groan.

"Damon." Elena said hoping to get an answer out of him.

"Elena." He said back.

"We should be able to talk about this. Damon, I know you. I really want to know how you are doing." Elena said placing a hand on his arm and looking sad.

"I kissed you; I thought you kissed me back. Doppelgänger, twin hijinks ensued. How do you think I'm doing?" Damon asked.

"I think that you're hurt." Elena answered back confidently.

"No, I don't get hurt, Elena." Damon said and Elena felt her heart-break, where was her sweet man, oh yeah she left him.

"No, you don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry and cover it up and then you do something stupid." Elena said, she knew him and he looked at her.

"You're scared. You think Katherine is gonna send me off the deep end, don't you? I don't need her for that." Damon said and Elena felt her mouth fall open in hurt, he began to leave before he stopped and looked at her.

"You know, why - why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you?" Damon asked. Elena smiled and looked at him hiding the hurt.

"That's not a surprise. I just wish it had been me." Elena answered before walking of smiling leaving a grinning Damon.

* * *

Katherine and Stefan were walking outside across the Lockwood land.

"The Lockwoods have a lot more land than they used to. The possessions from all the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune." Katherine commented, not really having anything she wanted to say.

"Yeah, why did you want them dead? You're the one who turned most of them." Stefan asked looking at her and they carried on walking.

"There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Stefan. Just ask John Gilbert." Katherine told him, they stopped walking and looked at each other.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" Stefan asked, inside he was happy about that but he made sure not to show it.

"But you have. You're stronger. Meaner. It's sexy." Katherine said smirking but Stefan just looked disgusted.

"Don't flirt with me Katherine. I'm not Damon; I haven't spent one hundred and forty five years obsessed with you so you could find Elena for him." Stefan snapped.

"Yeah, based on your choice of women, I'd say otherwise. Although I'll admit it does bother me that you've falling in love with someone else." Katherine said honestly, even Stefan could tell that much.

"I was never in love with you, Katherine. You compelled me. So none of my feelings were real." Stefan answered back and he saw Katherine tense before relaxing and rolling her eyes.

"Believe what you want, Stefan, but I know the truth and deep down, so do you." Katherine said raising her eyebrows and pressing her finger to his chest before giggling like a little girl.

"The truth? Well the truth is, you're the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been. So, whatever it is that brought you here, why don't you just get on with it and leave town? Because if you don't, I will hunt you down and I will rip your heart out." Stefan threatened darkly but Katherine didn't buge she just shrugged.

"You want to know why I'm here Stefan? I came back for you." Katherine said as though it was obvious.

"Well the problem, Katherine, is that I hate you." Stefan said leaning in closer. Katherine took an iron stem from the ground and stabbed him in the stomach before whispering in his ear.

"You hate me, huh? That sound like the beginning of a love story, Stefan, not the end of one." She removed it before fleeing.

* * *

Elaine wiped Stefan's wound with a cloth and smiled at him. They were sat on a bench next to the lake on the Lockwood grounds.

"You gonna be okay?" Elaine asked, her brown eyes so caring and full of love.

"Yeah, it will heal." Stefan answered back.

"That's not what I meant." Elaine said back knowing Stefan knew what she was asking.

"I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and I let her get to me." Stefan told her just as Damon and Elena arrived together.

"I tried to track her but she's gone. Oooh, cover up, Fabio." Damon said giggling like a little girl as Stefan pulled his shirt down.

"We got a crazy ex on the loose. You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy." Damon said looking at Helena.

"That's not what's happening." Stefan said back.

"Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after your ex, accidentally of course." Damon told him noticing the way Stefan seemed to tense slightly.

"I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done." Elaine said before leaving and the boys completely forgot about Elena stood there in amusement.

"So what's it gonna be huh? Fight to the death? Go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim." He said pretending to punch him and Stefan snorted.

"I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan said even though there was a small smile on his handsome face.

"Why?! I'd fight me." Damon said holding his hands up.

"Katherine is gonna try to play us against each other, you do know that right?" Stefan asked.

"Brother, don't you worry, our bond is unbreakable." Damon answered smirking but there was something in his eyes.

"We need to stay united against her. So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan said before stepping in front of his brother whose smirk had dropped. Stefan watched as Elena waved goodbye and ran in super speed to Elaine who had apparently texted her.

"I kissed Elena." Damon whispered, as though he had just found out.

"Because you feel something for her, because you actually care and I'm not gonna let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all of this time, willing to feel something. She will try to break you, she will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So no, I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan said looking at Damon before leaving.

* * *

Damon walked into the living room and poured himself a drink before he began walking and then stopped.

"Very brave of you to come here." He said before glaring at his brothers ex girlfriend who was sitting on the couch.

"I wanted to say goodbye to Stefan." Katherine said looking around.

"Leaving so soon?" Damon asked her.

"I know where I'm not wanted." Katherine answered pouting.

"Don't pout. It's not attractive on a woman your age." Damon said downing his drink.

"Ouch." Katherine said while scoffing. Damon rolled his eyes and began to walk out of the room only for Katherine to appear in front of him.

"What, no goodbye kiss?" Katherine asked and Damon looked disgust, how could he mistake her for sweet Elena.

"Why don't I kill you instead? What are you doing here?" Damon asked, disgust still on his face.

"Nostalgia, curiosity, et. cetera." Katherine answered but there was something hidden in that smile of hers.

"I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners, Katherine. What are you up to?" Damon asked.

"Trust me Damon, when I'm up to something, you'll know it. Come on. Kiss me. Or kill me. Which will it be, Damon? We both know that you're only capable of one." Katherine said leaning in but only to be pushed away by a small hand.

"So good to see you sister, now leave." A harsh voice said and Damon looked down to see Elena with a glare on her beautiful face. Katherine stood up and growled only to smirk.

"Gladly." She said before speeding out of the house. Damon smiled at her before getting another drink and then stopping when he heard the next part.

"My sweet, innocent Damon." He turned to see Elena smiling sweetly, he ran over and pushed her and him onto the floor but made sure he was on top before hesitating for a few seconds and then kissing her.

"That's more like it." Elena whispered sweetly. They continued to kiss before Elena fastly pushed Damon against a wall and ripped his shirt open and then continued kissing hin. Damon then knocked the books of a near by table and pushed her down onto it and the kissed her neck before pausing.

"Okay, wait, brief pause." He said before getting of her and Elena following.

"I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last one hundred and forty five years that I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have the time. That's the beauty of eternity." Damon said before gently caressing her face.

"I just need the truth, just once." He whispered and she felt her heart break again.

"Stop. I already know your question and its answer. The truth is ... I've loved you since the day we first met and I still love you." Elena whispered back and was met with a hungry kiss from him, which led to the bedroom.

* * *

Caroline was in bed sleeping when she woke up to see Katherine there and got confused.

"Elaine?" She asked, but there was something there in 'Elaine's' face that wasn't right.

"Hey Caroline." Katherine said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked rubbing her eyes.

"My name is Katherine. I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me." Katherine said.

"What are you talking about? What message?" Caroline asked.

"Game on." Katherine answered.

"What?" But before Katherine said anything else she grabbed a pillow and pushed it down onto Caroline's face who struggled and ran out air, killing her. Katherine took the pillow of and then walked out of the room.

* * *

**OK so review guys! Thanks xx**


	5. Brave New World

Bonnie and Elaine stood at one of the games at the carnival sorting out things. Elena stood behind it without a costume to hide her face, they figured she wanted to stay so they said she was adopted after birth, then came and found Elaine to help her through her rough time, even Jenna believed the story..

"Katherine looked just like you, it was freakish." Bonnie said seeming to forget Elena was there who laughed making them look to her.

"She is my ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria." Elaine said shaking her head at Elena who shrugged and looked at one of the teddy's in awe.

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you." Bonnie explained looking freaked out.

"I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got." Elaine said.

"How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss." Elaine answered.

"Have you talk to Damon or Stefan since Katherine tried to kill Jeremy?" Bonnie asked, Elena rolled her eyes but smiled. Elaine walked of to get more plush toys and then came back.

"No Bonnie, I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or Stefan or anything else that's vampire related okay?" Elaine said then mouthed a sorry towards Elena who just chuckled and gave the bag of plush to Bonnie.

"She's human. And she has to do human stuff. Otherwise, she'll going to go crazy." Elena said and got a slap on the arm from Elaine but just smiled.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this." Bonnie said, she liked Elena the girl was like Elaine, similar name and personality and everything.

"Well because she's not human, obviously." Elaine said smiling.

"Obviously." They all laughed.

* * *

Elena went to the Salvatore Boarding house where she was staying and went into the living room where Stefan had just come in and Damon was pouring blood she walked over and pouted until he poured her some.

"Care for one?" Damon asked Stefan who sat down onto the sofa.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate." Stefan answered, Elena sat down on the opposite sofa grinning and sighing at the blood.

"Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk." Damon said sarcastically making Elena giggle.

"I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner." Stefan retorted making Damon roll his blue eyes.

"Have you heard from Katherine?" He added onto the end and Damon looked confused which was expected, why the hell would he hear from Katherine.

"I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else." Damon answered. Elena smiled and nodded, she knew the Lockwoods had a secret but she never actually found out what it was.

"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan asked.

"You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it." Damon said, sitting down next to Elena.

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know that right? We have no idea what she's up to."

"Sure we do. She came back to profess her undying eternal love for you so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like Elena. Cheers!" Damon said grinning at Elena who smiled back shaking her head.

* * *

The four people sat in the classroom, Elena, Elaine, Stefan and Damon all talking about Caroline.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked earning strange looks from everyone.

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals..." Damon said as though it was obvious which it was to be fair.

"But why?" Elaine asked.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut." Elena answered no emotion there for her own sister.

"And she said "game on"? What is that even mean?" Stefan asked, mainly Elena who knew her better than anyone.

"It means she's playing dirty, she wants us to know." Elena answered.

"But why Caroline?" Elaine asked her voice was sad.

"I don't know." Elena answered.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her." Stefan said. He ran his hands of his face in frustration.

"Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition." Damon said. Elena glared at him and he smiled sheepishly back.

"We have to find her." Stefan said standing up.

"Yep and kill her." Damon said also standing up. Elena ran in front of him a hard look on her face.

"You're not gonna kill Caroline." Elena hissed out, glaring at him.

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her." Damon tried to defend himself only to be growled at.

"Damon, absolutely not." Elaine said as she stepped around him with a glare of her own.

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and..." Elaine's eyes went misty as she remembered.

"It's not an option Damon." Elena said softly as she held Elaine's hand.

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where story repeats herself. You know I'm right." Damon said to his brother who looked up.

"We're not gonna kill her." Stefan answered and went to hold Elaine's other hand.

"It's the only way." Stefan and Elaine left and Elena shook her head before leaving herself.

* * *

"Elaine, go home please. I promise to stop Damon and that means it might get horrible so go home." Elena said as she caught up with the couple. They had been fighting about her going home until finally she left.

"Where could she be? What is it? Do you hear her? What's going on Stefan, what is it?" Elena asked as Stefan stiffened, his face hard.

"Blood, I can smell blood."

* * *

Caroline cried next to the dead body with blood all over her face, Damon walked over with a look of pity.

"He's dead. I killed him. What's wrong with me?" She asked him.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I can help you." Damon said, she stopped crying for a minute and looked to him with hopeful eyes.

"You can?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I have to."

"What are you gonna do?"

"The only thing I can do. I'm gonna kill you."

"Please don't! I don't want to die!" Caroline begged she looked up into his cold blue eyes and saw a ting of regret.

"Yeah, but you are already dead." Damon said.

"No! I'm not. Don't say that, okay? Just help me!" Caroline shouted, she was crying again.

"Okay."

"Okay? Just help me please! Please, please!" Caroline begged again.

"Okay, okay." He embraced her and lifted the stake up behind her back but then Stefan and Elena arrived and Stefan rushed over to stand between them.

"Stefan!" Damon shouted. Elena rushed over and stood over Caroline who began to panic.

"Get away from me! You killed me!" Caroline screamed, Elena tried to calm her down which was hard to do.

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine." Elena explained to Caroline who stopped screaming but still looked afraid.

"No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?" Caroline asked, breathing hard.

"Stefan, we've got to get her inside." Elena shouted to Stefan who helped her hold Caroline who was still panicking.

"It's okay Caroline, come with me." Stefan said and she began to follow him.

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time." Damon shouted and Stefan turned around and glared at his brother.

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight." Stefan hissed back.

"Oh yeah it is." He picked up the stake and rushed over to Caroline who got blocked by Elena with a glare.

"Damon, she's Elaine's friend, and I know you care about her." Elena said softly. Damon hesitated staring at the girl he's in love with, who was refusing to move before dropping his arm.

"Whatever happens, it's on you." He said to her getting close to her face but she just glared back and nodded when Bonnie arrived and everyone moved away from each other.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked her face scrunched in confusion and horror.

"It's okay, come on." Stefan said loud enough for Bonnie to hear. Bonnie gasped when she saw the blood on Carolines face as she moved closer.

"No, you're not; you can't be." Bonnie asked before touching her arm and been horrified.(She touches her and is horrified by the truth)

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked just as Bonnie sees the body and gasps.

"Oh god!" Bonnie shouted.

"Bonnie..." Caroline said trying to reach out to her best friend only to be taken away be Stefan.

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie moaned. Damon arrived back with a shovel in his hands and groaned.

"Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury." He said before looking to Elena who looked back.

"I thought you were calling the shots, no? It sucks to be you, buddy." He said. Bonnie looked at him and he felt pain hit his forehead before she open the facet and water started coming out from the hose.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonnie said holding out her hand as the water sprayed him.

"I didn't do this." Damon moaned in pain looking at her.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault." Elena said not sure what to do.

"Everything that happens is his fault Elena." Bonnie said to the vampire who looked shocked.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena asked. Then a fire appeared and headed straight towards Damon making Elena cry out but she couldn't stop it.

"Bonnie stop it!" Elena screams as Damon begins burning, she didn't even notice that Elaine had come and was staring in horror.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it! You're going to kill him!" Elaine screamed as she watched as Elena cried over Damon who was still burning.

"Bonnie!" Elaine screamed before jumping over the fire and catching Bonnie's as making her concentration break and the fire stop. Elaine watched as Elena runs to Damon and kisses his face in happiness.

"Why did you stop me?!" Bonnie shouts turning onto Elaine who glares.

"Because this isn't us. Bonnie, this can't be us." She says softly before embracing Bonnie and then leaving.

* * *

Elena poured a drink for Damon who was lieing upstairs in his bed and for herself when she turned around and looked at Jeremy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elena asked her unpleasantness coming up for the young boy who hated her for some reason she never figured out, probably to do with Katherine killing him last night.

"You don't lock your front door." Jeremy commented, Elena raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Yeah." She answered dryly before going to drink.

"No I wouldn't...I laced it with vervain." Jeremy said. Elena frowned but placed the drink onto the counter and turning to face him and cross her tanned arms.

"Why would you do that?" She asked. He held up a badly crafted stake in his hands.

"So I could stake you… with this." He said before throwing it onto the floor where Elena picked it up and tilted her head at him.

"You came here to kill me?" Elena asked.

"It's only fair, you killed me first." Jeremy said and Elena rolled her eyes at his childishness.

"Actually that was my sister, Katherine but what made your wisen up?" Elena asked knowing there had to be some reason behind it.

"My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They were absolute they knew exactly what they stood for and I figured maybe I should too. I mean, stand for something but killing you, what's that gonna do?" Jeremy asked her and she shrugged before sitting down.

"Look, I lost my sister years ago so I don't do the big sister thing very well. Sorry, I don't know what you want me to say." She said softly walking towards him slowly just as he turned to leave.

"Wait. Damon and Stefan's father hated vampires too." Elena told him, he must have known that she had lived with them at some point.

"He did?" Jeremy asked looking at the smaller girl.

"For the same reasons your dad did. Only it was 1864, people knew how to whittle." Elena said jokingly holding up the stake making Jeremy smile.

"Did you do this?" She asked, he nodded.

"Yeah I tried; it's a lot harder than it looks."

* * *

**Ok that's that chapter, hope you enjoyed! :)**


	6. Bad Moon Rising

**Ok next part, omgomgomgomgomgmomgomgogmogmomg! haha sorry, I'm over excited. I think that's enough sugar for today. Anyway hope you enjoy and I still don't own vampire diaries *sigh***

* * *

Elena sat on one of the sofas in the Salvatore Boarding house waiting for this Alaric to show. She looked across and Damon sent her a smirk, they still hadn't discussed what they were but they sure as hell knew how to have fun on a night. She then looked to her right to see Elaine and Stefan next to each other, that's when Alaric entered and she had to hand it to him he did pretty good at not been surprised when he saw her.

"Thanks for coming, Ric." Stefan said smiling at Alaric who nodded back.

" Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon asked smirking but Alaric just ignored him and walked into the room.

"Elaine mentioned you needed my help." Alaric said pointing to the straight brown-haired twin.

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family." Stefan asked as Alaric sat down.

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked looking at them all.

"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might." Damon answered.

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together." Elena answered as though it was obvious. Alaric looked at her in confusion at how she knew this but didn't question.

"You said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan added.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction." Alaric explained looking at everyone again.

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon added smirking.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked giving Alaric a look that made him want to answer.

"The lycanthrope." Alaric said and Elena frowned and went into her thoughts.

"Wait, like werewolves?" Elaine asked frowning as well.

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney." Damon said before looking at Elena who wasn't listening any more just thinking.

"Is it?" Stefan asked, he sent a quick look to Elena.

"I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" Again he looked at Elena, she was older she'd know something surely.

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked. He wondered why Damon kept looking at Elena like she was the best thing ever.

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler." Damon explained and Alaric nodded in understanding.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behaviour when he fought with one of the carnival's worker." Stefan added on before speaking again.

"It suggest it's some sort of supernatural entity."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is." Elaine said looking at her history teacher.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing." Alaric said hoping this would be useful information.

"So can we get access to it?" Elena asked coming out of her thoughts. Alaric nodded then Damon spoke.

"Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bela Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed." Damon said not even noticing Elena's worried look.

* * *

They arrived at Duke and got out of the car, entering the building and looking around.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." Alaric explained as they arrived at an office with a girl behind it.

"Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier." Alaric said smiling at the younger girl who smiled back.

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore." Vanessa said before looking strangely at Damon, Elena and Elaine, all frowning back.

"Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys." Vanessa said as she grabbed some keys.

"These are my friends Elena, Elaine and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition." Alaric said smirking slightly, she looked at the three people and smiled.

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh I have to ask, has there been any news?" Vanessa asked, looking at Alaric who hid his emotions well and looked sad.

"No, I'm afraid not." Alaric said sending a look to Damon who opened his mouth to speak.

"It's this way." She said leading them through an office, she opened the door and they all entered.

"I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" She asked before leaving and the other four began to look everywhere.

"Where did she go?" Damon asked. Vanessa came back in with a crossbow and shot it to Elaine who was looking at a book but Damon ran in front of her just as she turned around and got an arrow in his back. Alaric caught Vanessa and pushed her against the wall.

* * *

Elena began removing the arrow without trying to hurt Damon.

"Pull it out. I can't reach it Elena. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts." Damon said. Elena removed the arrow out before snapping it and growling.

"That bitch is dead." She hissed out only to be stopped by Elaine who was glaring in anger.

"You're not gonna kill her." Elaine spat out glaring at both of them.

"Watch us." Damon said standing next to his 'maybe-girlfriend-sex-buddy-partner-love-interest'.

"You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again." Elaine said mainly to Elena who she'd been getting along well with for the past few weeks, but she sent a look to Damon.

"What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you? You're severely overestimating yourself." Damon snapped, sure he cared about her but he really did love Elena.

"Right. I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want." Elaine said making Elena glare at her.

"You're trying to manipulate him." Elena accused pointing a red nail at the girl.

"If by "manipulate" you mean "tell the truth" okay, guilty." Elaine said glaring before looking at him and then walking off.

"Please! I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Katherine and Elena Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Okay, I read Isobel's research." Elena heard from the next room. She and Damon began walking back with matching scowl's as they caught up with Elaine and stood on her right side.

"Well, then you should know just how possible this is." Alaric said just as the three walked in.

"I'm Elaine Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine and Elena Pierce, who is standing beside me. And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot." Elaine said tilting her head to the vampire.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now." Damon said smiling. Elena glared at Vanessa who had the sense to look away before she stopped.

"Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls." Elena said before walking back into Isobel's office.

* * *

Vanessa brought a box to Elaine who smiled at her and looked inside.

"This box checks Katherine and Elena's arrivals to Mystic Falls in April 1864." Vanessa said as she placed it down.

"Is that all there is about them?" Elaine asked, just as Elena looked over and frowned.

"Elaine I remember been there if there's anything you want to just ask." Elena shouted over before looking at a book and sighing. Elaine ignored her and looked at Vanessa to answer her question.

"All that I'm aware of." Vanessa answered. Elaine took some vervain out of the box before looking at Damon and then handing some to Vanessa.

"Here, take this." Elaine whispered. Vanessa looked shocked and then to Damon who was researching in the other room.

"Does vervain really work?" She whispered back.

"Nope, not at all." Damon said and smiled at Elena who was giggling.

"Can they hear us?" Vanessa asked and before Elaine got to answer someone else did.

"No, that would be creepy." Damon answered.

"Can they read minds too?" Vanessa asked looking at Elaine.

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask." Damon said and got slapped on the arm making him wince and glare down at the wavy haired brunette.

"No, that we can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass." Elena said glaring at Damon who leaned down and kissed her lips just as Vanessa put the vervain in her pocket.

* * *

"Any luck?" Damon asked Elaine, as Elena was looking through the books, biting her lip as she tried to reach the ones on the top bookshelf.

"There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know." Elaine answered back with a bitter tone.

"Ah, man, you know, it's a bummer you decided that since I tried to kill Caroline we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know." Damon said smirking slightly.

"Now who's manipulating who?" Elaine said though there was a small smile on her lips. Damon rolled his eyes and walked back to Elena.

"Hey guys, check this out." Alaric shouted and they all walked over and looked at him.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Maréchal de Retz." Vanessa explained handing a book to Elena with drawings in she said something in Aztec or something before they all looked at her in confusion..

"Which roughly translates into the "curse of the sun and the moon"." Vanessa explained. Alaric looked over and sighed.

"It's Native American." He said smiling, there was a smug know-it-all look on his face which fell of as he got a strange look from Vanessa.

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf." Vanessa explained. Elena looked down, it was a familiar tail but she couldn't remember from where she's heard it before.

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires." Vanessa said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it." Damon said and shrugged.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction." Vanessa said looking at Elena who was still frowning.

"Why would they do that?" Elaine asked also looking at Elena.

"To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires." Vanessa explained.

* * *

Elaine finished calling Stefan and went through the box and found a picture of Katherine, she hated how the girls eyes looked so cold and dangerous unlike Elena whose had a kindness to them.

"Hey, have you done any research on doppelgängers?" Elena asked as she came over to look at the box herself.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelgänger is a living, breathing double of oneself." Vanessa explained.

"Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me, Elena and Katherine?" Elaine asked.

"That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately, but I can tell you that doppelgängers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting." Vanessa said sending a look to Elena who frowned.

"And more things we already know. Just... I want to know why we look-alike." Elaine said, she looked to Elena who shrugged, she had no idea.

"Head scratcher, isn't it?" Damon asked smirking as he walked over.

"Do you know something, or are you just being yourself?" Elena asked smiling in a loving sort of way.

"Well, if I know anything, I'm not gonna tell you, not with that attitude." Damon said playfully looking at Elena when Elaine sighed and he turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Elaine tried to open the car door but fails until Elena arrives looking amused.

"Here. Allow me." She says unlocking the car and smiling but stopping her from entering.

"Can we just go?" Elaine asked only to get handed a book.

"You didn't dig deep enough." Elena said, Elaine looked at the book and frowned.

""Petrova". I saw this on a shelf." Elaine said about to hand it back, Elena was about to speak when somebody elses voice rang out.

"Elena and Katherine originally came from Europe. Petrova was their real name. Katerina and Eleanor Petrova, to be exact." Damon said, he walked over and smirked at the impressed look on Elena's face.

"How did you know that?" Elaine asked.

"Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself." Damon said, Elena rolled her eyes and playfully glared before getting into the car.

"Thank you for the book, Damon." Elaine said before also getting in.

* * *

Elena and Damon watched as Elaine went into the house and waved goodbye, they then looked to each other as though not sure what to say.

"Road trips work well for us." Damon commented lightly looking at Elena who was frowning and seemed deep in thought.

"Does this mean that things are back to the way they used to be or similar, Damon?" Elena asked. Damon stared at her and frowned, things would never be the way they used to be but it didn't mean he didn't want to try.

"Oh come on! I don't think we should have this conversation yet." Damon said frowning. He began to leave when a gentle yet firm hand stopped him.

"I need to know the truth. When you and I did it last night, did it mean anything to you?" Elena asked and he turned to face her, he wasn't sure what to say, he loved the girl but she had caused so much pain without even meaning to but he took one look into those brown eyes and felt like he was falling.

"No. No, it didn't...wait...I don't know...yes. Katherine really pissed me off and I snapped and… Elena, I'm sorry." Damon said when he saw different emotions flicker through Elena's now dark eyes.

"Thank you for being honest with me and I think I need to go." Elena said, he couldn't tell what was up with her but she was backing away, looking around.

"But where are you going? When will you be back?" Damon asked confused, Elena seemed to tense up slightly before stepping near the tears.

"I need to think and I don't know." Elena said holding her head as though she was in pain, she felt tears start to fill her eyes, why did she ask him that? She need to leave, go to her secret place.

"Your running away because I didn't give you the answer you wanted? You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks." Damon spat out, he regretted it when he saw Elena's eyes fill up with tears and she ran away.

* * *

Caroline was in her bed when she saw, one of the three look a likes looking at her with a smile.

"Elaine?" She asked only to be smiled wickedly at.

"Nope, try again." The girl said and Caroline knew who it was at once.

"Katherine." Caroline whispered out. Katherine sat on the bed and Caroline moved away feeling very frightened.

"Don't be frightened. We're going to have so much fun together."

* * *

**Okay dokay, there you go guys. Hope you like and remember review! ;)**


	7. Memory Lane

**Next chapter, so this will explain a little more somehow, maybe? Read and enjoy, also I don't own the vampire diaries.**

* * *

Elena sat at the quarry her mind clouded and her eyes sore when finally she passed out on the floor with strange dreams filling her mind just as Stefan woke up after a bad dream about Katherine to find Elaine sleeping on his chest, she looked so pretty curled up like a cat, her hair was curly today which was different.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, her voice soft like silk, almost to soft, almost to soft.

"Yeah. Yes, bad dream. Get back to sleep." He said before speeding out of bed just to see Katherine sitting on it with a smirk, he glared back even though he felt light-headed at seeing her there.

"Katherine." He said softly, she grinned and stood up.

"You have to admit I am getting better at this." Katherine said still grinning, she loved games and she'd found her new favourite one which was never a good thing.

"It was easy to get inside of your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature?" Katherine asked. Stefan rushed over but she just pushed him and watched him fall.

"Are we really gonna do this again? You both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time." She said looking at things on his desk and smiling at something there.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked glaring at her though if his heart had worked it would be pounding and he would have blushed.

"I wanted to see you. I missed you, Stefan. Indulge me for a little while, please?" She asked grinning at him but their was something in those deep chocolate-brown eyes that told him that was only partly true..

"Why are you back in town?" He asked again trying to get inside that closed mind of hers.

"3 reasons: you, you and you." She said holding up a finger every time she said you.

"You see, I can't quite get that down. Just kind of… gets stuck in my throat." Stefan said coughing a little making Katherine roll her eyes and step forward.

"Well, you know, it's the truth. Deep down inside that gorgeous body of yours there's the Stefan that fell in love with me too." She said biting her lip and giggling in her adorable little way.

* * *

Katherine sat in the living room reading Stefan's journal, he walked into the living room and glared at her but she just carried on reading with a little frown on her beautiful face.

"You shouldn't read someone's journal." He said walking past her and went to the blood pouring some into a glass for her, he wasn't sure why but she could find anything in that journal.

"I know. I'm sorry. It was just too tempting, all of your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk for me to read." Katherine said smirking slightly. Stefan took the journal of her and gave her the glass of blood instead.

"Damon's private stock." He grumbled before sitting down.

"That's right! You don't do human, I read that. I also read about your recent werewolf siting.. That must have come as a surprise." Katherine said standing up and smirking mysteriously making Stefan stand up as well.

"What do you know about werewolves?" Stefan asked.

"I know not to pet one. Their bite kills, Stefan. It's best to stay clear of them during a full moon." Katherine told him with a bored look on her face.

"And… how do you know this?" Stefan asked. Did this mean Elena know things to?

"Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?" Katherine asked, Stefan frowned that one everyone knew.

"Founding families." Stefan answered.

"Spearheaded by?" Katherine asked looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"The Lockwoods." Katherine nodded at the answer.

"You remember the Founder's Ball, don't you? The one that you were dreaming about?" Katherine said biting her lip and Stefan smiled.

"I was your escort." He said still smiling.

"That was before you and Damon knew about mine and Elena's little secret." She spat out the name Elena making Stefan wonder what went on between them.

"From the moment I met George, I knew he'd be a problem, but my sister didn't, she was naïve." Katherine spat out again. Her features were cold and hard but then softened.

"So you're saying that all the Lockwoods are werewolves." Stefan stated slowly making sure he was correct.

"The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family. Not that they're all wolves." Katherine said as she waved her finger at him.

"How many werewolves are out there? I mean… is it just limited to the Lockwood's?" Stefan asked and Katherine rolled her brown eyes.

"No, there are others. Not many. They're practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books and really bad movies." She said before drinking and then placing the glass down on the table smiling.

"My turn to ask a question." She said before taking Stefan's journal out pulling out a picture of herself in 1864 and then showing it to Stefan, grinning like Cheshire cat.

"Why did you keep this picture? Why not burn it? Tear it up? You want to know why I came back. Well I have a better question: Why did you? For Elaine? No. You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?"Katherine added the last part slowly and she smiled softly as he moved forward and touched her face.

"What is it about you that makes me still care?" He asked before she kissed him only to have a vervain dart in her back and then fall onto the couch.

* * *

_Elena ran through the forest, trying to get to Emily when she saw her stood at the water's edge looking thoughtful, she looked around and she knew she was running out of time and need to be back at the Salvatore house soon._

_"Emily...I need to ask you to do something, before they burn the vampires you need to make a tomb or place them in the tomb underneath, I would go in as well but Katherine has another plan so I need you to make sure this note gets into the tomb because I know Damon, if he turns, he'll try get in their, please Emily." Elena said, Emily looked at her and tilted her head before nodding and taking the note out of Elena's hand._

_"Also Emily, if there is another doppelgänger in the future, I wrote some notes in case her life gets like mine so when she's old enough she might understand, make sure they get to her when she's born." Elena said placing some more notes into Emily's hand before hugging her quickly and then leaving only to be tied up and thrown in a carriage._

Elena began to stir before sitting up and pushing her hair back, she realised her face was wet with tears still and stood up, her joints aching and so were her gums, then she spotted someone, a man walking by himself. She ran over and tilted her head before biting him and draining some of his blood before pulling back and biting her own wrist and shoving that into his mouth and watched his wound heal.

"Thank you for your time but you will not remember this." She said before running off.

* * *

Stefan attached Katherine to the chain when she was in the chair, in the cell, in the basement and stood back when she opened her eyes.

"Now, where were we? That's right; you were going to tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?" Stefan asked. He hated that she looked at him with fear in her eyes but it had to be done.

"You don't have to do this." Katherine said weakly staring at Stefan.

"Answer the question." Stefan demanded and Katherine looked him straight in the eyes.

"I came back for you." She answered, Stefan shook his head and stood up.

"We're gonna play by my rules now." He put gloves on before taking some vervain and placed it on her cheek where it burned and she screamed before he removed it.

"Answer the question." Stefan demanded.

"You're going to torture me now?" Katherine asked her voice going up in tone.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth."

"Later that night at the Founder's Ball…" Katherine began only to be stopped.

"I don't want to hear any more stories about the past."

"Yes you do, Stefan. That's exactly what you want to hear." She said before telling him the story of meeting George.

"What did he want?" He asked before taking a chair and sitting in front of her with an unreadable expression.

* * *

Elaine and Jenna were in the kitchen while Caroline was in the living room with Alaric.

"Thanks for letting me invite Caroline and Elena. They could use a day of distraction." Elaine said, Jenna nodded and smiled just as Elena came in, her eyes still slightly red. Elaine sighed having known what had gone on last night..

"Well, ones your long-lost sister and other one well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?" Jenna asked. Ever since she's found Damon kissing, who she thought was her niece, while Damon though it was Elena but it turned out to be neither only Katherine.

"Because Alaric is a pity taker. Come on Jenna, be nice, but if it helps I'm pretty sure Elena is angry with him as well." Elaine said, making her Aunt glare at her before she smiled at Elena who shifted uncomfortably at Damon's name, she had only come because Elaine needed her there.

"I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you." She said back just as Mason arrived.

"Good news! I found the shot glasses!" Mason shouted as he came in making Elaine smile.

"That would be my exit." She said before leaving the room and going to hug Elena who smiled slightly.

* * *

Caroline came out of the house and onto the porch smiling and with a bowl of chips before sitting down next to Elaine.

"Is that Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried." Elaine said as Caroline looked at her.

"I'm sure he's fine." Caroline said reassuringly to Elaine who smiled back and then grinned when Caroline began eating chips one after the other.

"God! I cannot stop eating. Elena says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day." Caroline said, she groaned as she put another one in her mouth.

"I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself." Elaine said. Both of the girls unaware that from the inside Elena and Damon were listening on opposite sides of the room.

"Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation." Caroline said as though it was nothing.

"He said that?" Elaine asked as she looked at Caroline in confusion.

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt." Caroline said just as Alaric arrived and anounced food. Caroline stood up and walked inside leaving Elaine alone to her thoughts.

* * *

"You know, we can sit here as long as you want. And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it." Stefan said grinning at his ex girlfriend who rolled her eyes.

"I've done all the talking, it's your turn. Do you pretend to be human when you're with Elaine? Is that the appeal?" She said trying to get under his skin, and she was pretty sure it was working.

"Actually, I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with her. That's the whole point. I get to just be myself." Katherine had to hold back her growl, god, when did he become so frustrating.

"Does she know that you love me?" She asked smiling at him.

"I don't." He answered back, so much honesty in those green eyes.

"That's where you're wrong, Stefan. Don't you remember bringing me home that night? Your family had taken me in." She snapped at him and he thought back to when he first told her he loved her.

"Go ahead Stefan. Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. It was real and so was mine." Katherine spat out, her eyes defensive, he looked at her and then looked down.

"Hearing the truth after a century and a half of denial must be overwhelming." Katherine said to break to tension which hung thick within the air.

"It wasn't real, I remember you compelling me." Stefan said more like he was trying to convince himself that, that was the case.

"Only after I showed you who I really was. You were so scared of me; I had to take away your fear." Katherine said. Stefan looked up into her eyes and saw total and complete honesty.

"Well, whatever feelings I had back then, they all turned to hate." Stefan hissed making Katherine tilt her head slighty.

"Love, hate, such a fine line, I can wait. Anyway, George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble. He used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the founding families about us. But he was willing to strike a deal." Katherine told him her lips pursed in annoyance.

"What kind of deal?" Stefan asked now curious.

"A deal to rid the town of vampires." Katherine answered.

"It was Mystic Falls, 1864 and George and I were walking across the Salvatore estate, we had planned what we were to do but things changed."

"I just spoke to Giuseppe Salvatore. The round-up happens tonight." George told Katherine who nodded.

"Good. Insists that they do a body count before the church is set ablaze." Katherine told him, he nodded as well.

"I will."

"27 vampires." Katherine told him.

"Once the flames create chaos, Elena and you must crawl to the exit under the quire loft. I'll be there to set you both free." George told her and Katherine nodded.

"Make sure you're not followed. I need everyone to believe that we but mainly I perished in that fire."

"You knew that they were gonna burn the vampires in the church?" Stefan asked.

"I practically lit the match." Katherine answered with her face blank.

"They were your friends, they were your family and you just sold them out." Stefan said his face twisted with disgust.

" Without blinking."

* * *

"Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you and went to Stefan's?" Elaine asked Caroline and Elena. Elena shook her head and went back to looking out of the window avoiding Damon's glances at her, she wanted to leave from the moment he arrived.

"You want to leave?" Caroline asked, something in her voice made Elena look at her and frown.

"It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling." Elaine said and Elena had to agree with her.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Elaine." Caroline said, looking to Elena for help.

"Damon's got it under control here." Elena said cooly ,though she said Damon's name quite harsh making him frown at her, backing up Elaine who smiled.

"Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend."

"I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand, right?" Elaine said looking to Elena who nodded in understanding.

"How about I drive you?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, okay, that'll be great, thanks." Elaine stood up with Elena and they both went and got into Caroline's car who pretended to drop her keys and deflated the car.

* * *

"What did George get in return? For giving you your freedom." Stefan asked Katherine who looked down and then up at his face.

"Something he wanted desperately." Katherine answered.

"So you sent 25 of your friends to their death, just to fake your own? No, you were running from something. What was it?" Stefan asked feeling like he was getting close.

"Everyone has a past, Stefan. Mine needed to stay far far away but thanks to you my plan nearly failed before it even began. Once George told me that the round up was imminent, I made sure I could see you one last time, but your father used your love for me against you, he poisoned your blood. Then Damon being Damon, nearly ruined everything for me and Elena. Speaking of Elena ask her about the past why don't you." Katherine snapped trying to get him away from been close.

"We came for you, we tried to save you both." Stefan nearly shouted as he stood up.

"We didn't want to be saved." Katherine shouted back. But Stefan could tell from her eyes that only she didn't want to be saved.

"So then Damon and I died for nothing! For nothing!" Stefan was shouting now.

"No, Stefan, you died for love!" Katherine shouted back.

* * *

Caroline drove towards the boarding house with Elaine in the front and Elena in the back.

"Thanks for this, I appreciate it." Elaine said smiling at one of her best friends.

"Here we come, to the rescue." Caroline said snipping making Elena frown and lean forward in her seat.

"Why are you being so snippy?" She asked and raised an eyebrow at the new vampire.

"That's my drama. I'm sure that you two will beat the odds. Not that there is any study to pull odds from. What is the ratio of success vampire-human coupling? I'm guessing nil." Caroline said looking at Elaine now making Elena glare but Blondie did have a point.

"Okay Caroline." Elaine sighed out.

"Sorry." Elaine nodded and turned up the radio.

"I love this song." Elaine said smiling. Caroline pushed a button on her steering wheel and smiled.

" Whats playing?" She asked, a radio voice over came up and told them playing "We Radiate" By Goldfrapp.

"Ta-da." Caroline said just as the tire burst. She muttered something out and Elaine sighed.

* * *

The three waited for the tow truck, Elena was moaning that she could have been there by now, Caroline told her to go then but she snapped back she wouldn't leave Elaine alone with her.

"Are you sure the tow's coming? We've been waiting forever." Elaine asked as the sky grew even darker.

"I know, it's weird. They said they'd be here by now." Caroline said missing the way both brunettes looked at each other suspiciously.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna call Jenna." Elaine said.

"No! Let me try the tow people again. And I'll use my mad girl voice." Caroline said pulling out her phone.

"Can we just walk from here?" Elena asked Elaine who nodded a little.

"I can't just leave my car." Caroline moaned out.

"We'll come back for it." Elena said only to be glared at.

"Just give me a minute, Elaine." Caroline said just about to ring a number.

"Caroline, what part of "I'm worried about Stefan" didn't sink in?" Elaine asked getting angry.

"What's the rush? Why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that will never work?" Caroline asked harshly making Elaine glare at her.

"Okay, look. I know that you're upset over Matt but will you stop projecting it onto me and Stefan please?" Elaine asked. Elena stood in the corner with a scowl on her face.

"I'm not projecting anything! You're human, he's a vampire. You're gonna be 70 and in diapers and he's still gonna be smoking hot and you will never have his children, Elena! And you are too maternal to not have children!" Caroline shouted and Elena had to step in.

"Where is this coming from?" Elena asked.

"I'm just trying to be her friend." Caroline said glaring at Elena who glared back.

"Okay, well, do me a favor and stop trying." Elaine spat out just as the tow truck arrived.

"There's the tow, I'm gonna walk." Elaine said as she began to walk away, Elena following.

"No, Elaine, don't!" They didn't get far before Caroline gripped around Elaine's arm.

"Caroline, you're hurting me." Elaine moaned in pain.

"Don't leave me alone." Caroline begged, her blue eyes wide.

"What's wrong with you?" Elena asked glaring at her again. She pulled Carolines fingers of Elaine's arm and hissed low enough for her to hear,

"Hey there, someone called about a flat tire?" The tow guys shouted.

"She did." Elaine said looking at Caroline before her and Elena set of towards the boarding house.

* * *

Katherine was still in the chair in the cell and she was bored, that much was clear.

"Are you gonna tell me why you came back here or you're just playing another game?" Stefan asked looking at her.

"Have you not heard a word that I've said? I've answered that question 5 times over now." Katherine hissed out.

"Oh good, make it six." Stefan said grinning.

"I want what I want, Stefan and I don't care what I have to do to get it. My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name to that list." Katherine said threateningly.

"Come on Katherine. If you wanted Elaine dead, you would have done it by now." Stefan said to her and he knew he was right.

"Still can. If I have to, I will snap her neck like a twig and you know it." Katherine says while smirking. He rushed over to her with a stake before growling and throwing it.

"I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did. I don't want you seeing Elaine anymore. If you don't remove from your life, I will kill everyone that she loves while she watches and then I will kill her while you watch." Katherine said with a nasty tone. Stefan rushed over and strangled her, just as Elena had rushed in ahead of Elaine with a changed face and a stake.

"Don't you ever think for one moment that I will not kill you." Elena said holding the stake up only to get thrown into a wall with Stefan, they watched in wonder as Katherine realised herself.

"I have been sipping vervain every single day for the last 145 years. You caught me by surprise once, I wasn't gonna let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me, Stefan." Katherine said. She glanced at her twin in disgust but there was something else there.

"What? Why?" Stefan asked.

"I told you, I missed you Stefan. I just wanted to spend some time with you." Katherine said sweetly, just as they heard Elaine enter and call their names. She picked the take up of the floor and took the one from her sister before staking Stefan in his leg and Elena in her stomach.

* * *

"Hello? Stefan? Elena?" Elaine asked as she entered the living room.

"Stefan?" She asked again and turned to see another version of herself, except this ones hair was curly unlike her straight hair and Elenas wavy hair.

"You must be Elaine." The girl, Katherine said, she had her head tilted to the side and it was scary.

"How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike?" Elaine asked. Katherine didn't answer but looked at her top to bottom before she touched her neck and walked behind her.

"You're asking the wrong questions." Katherine answered before Stefan and Elena arrived both with blood in different places.

"Elaine?!" Stefan questioned. Elaine turned her head to see if Katherine was there which she wasn't.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"Not really. Are you okay?" Elaine asked.

"Not really." They embraced each other and Elena smiled.

Caroline walked into the bathroom and began washing her hands when she noticed her.

"Katherine." She said her voice barely a whisper.

* * *

"Care to share how you couldn't follow through with one simple task?" Katherine asked.

"I tried okay? But I couldn't exactly kidnap my best friend." Katherine nodded and moved closer looking sympathetic before frowning.

"Occupy her. That's all I asked." She knew Caroline was scared.

"I told her that her relationship was doomed and all that mortality stuff. I think…I really think that I got to her." Caroline begged and Katherine glared.

"I hope so because let's not forget. I already killed you once; I can easily do it again." Katherine threatened.

* * *

Caroline was sitting alone when Elena, Elaine and Stefan entered. She walked up to them and tried her best to look sorry.

"Elaine." Caroline said, making it noticable she only wanted to talk to her.

"Hey." Elaine said back. Stefan touched her arm and walked to a table and Elena walked to the bar where Damon was but sat the furthest away from him she could.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me." Caroline cried, not caring that people were listening.

"It's okay, Caroline. Everything that you were saying was right. It's just hard for me to hear, you know?" Elaine said, she knew what Caroline was doing, she wasn't stupid.

"So… you're not mad at me?" Caroline asked.

"You were just being a good friend…in your own way." Elaine said smiling.

"My own head case, horrible way. Elaine, I really am sorry." Elaine smiled and left to join Stefan at their table.

"I'm starving." He said as she sat down.

"Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you." Elaine quipped back making Stefan look at her.

"Listen, I know you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today, was all about the lengths she would go to." Stefan looked to her. This was supposed to be fake but somehow he knew if would end up been real.

"If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her." Elaine said looking at him.

"Elaine, you caught her off guard. It doesn't mean that you're safe." Stefan said back frowning at her.

"I'm not afraid of her."

"Well, you should be." Stefan hissed back and Elaine glared back.

"If Katherine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now." Elaine commented back, she sent a quick look to the bar and noticed tears falling down Elena's face and a look of pure misery on Damon's.

"If today taught me anything, is that Katherine is used to getting her way."

"You're not actually saying that we should what she says?" Elaine asked in disbelief as she looked at Stefan.

"Listen, she's sadistic, okay? She threatened you, she threatened everyone." Stefan said but Elaine just looked back like she didn't get it.

"Yeah, no, I get it. She's dangerous. But every day that we are together, it's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?" Elaine asked, she could sense Caroline staring into her back and almost smiled. Almost.

"This is the reality of our situation."

"Well, reality sucks." Elaine commented dryly.

"This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us."

"She already has, Elaine." Elaine shook her head and stood up before walking out knowing full well that Damon, Elena and Caroline had been listening and it made her feel slightly happy for some reason.

* * *

Damon walked out of Mystic Grill to see Katherine leaning against a wall, she smiled and he groaned.

"Bad day?" Katherine asked smirking.

"Bad century. I heard you were on the loose." Damon muttered. Katherine glared at how that made her sound like some wild animal but just shook it off.

"What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan?" Katherine asked. Damon looked to her, why did she think he liked her when he didn't, he never did.

"I don't do jealous. Not with you." He spat out making Katherine glare.

"Then why so pouty?" Katherine asked, Damon rolled his eyes and stopped walking and looked at the girl.

" I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Upset Elena. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self." Damon answered dryly, he noticed how her eyes seemed hard and cold when he mentioned Elena but they also seemed to narrow and she snarled a little.

"Well, werewolves aren't easy prey." Katherine said trying to ignore the Elena part.

"What do you know about werewolves?"

"Why don't you ask your brother? Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead."

"Been there, done that. At least this time it'll worth it." Damon shouted after her unaware of Elena watching.

Katherine was walking when she looked at the moon, the same time as Elena both thinking of the same thing.

* * *

Mystic Falls, 1864

They came out of the woods and turned their heads to see Damon and Stefan laid dead on the floor when George approached, Katherine stepped away from her sister who hadn't even noticed George.

"George." Katherine whispered still looking at Stefan.

"Your carriage is just waiting." George told her and looked at Elena who had tears running down her face and was slowly stepping towards Damon.

"All done, George. Thank you." Katherine said looking much like she wanted to follow her sister.

"Now it's your part of the deal."

"If anyone learns of Elena and my escape, I will find you and I will kill you. Don't think that I won't." She threatened him before handed over the moonstone and looking to her sister who was now kneeled over Damon and silently crying.

"We should take each other secrets to the grave. Now, you must hurry." George told her before leaving, she hesitated before running to Stefan and touching his face softly.

"I love you, Stefan. We will be together again, I promise." She kissed him and watched as Elena finished whispering to Damon and kissed him before they left.

* * *

Both girls touched their lips and smiled at the fond memory.

* * *

**Ok review pleaseeeeee! ;) **


End file.
